


pretty mind, silk thoughts

by Aisjustrunning, lilcrickee



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's thought about panties enough to know that he'd maybe like to try them, but it's not something he'd feel comfortable with sharing, not even with Jake. But now Jake's gone and flipped the playing field, and the sight of him in black lace is almost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty mind, silk thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self-indulgent sex that happened because whenever someone calls David "pretty boy" we always think of David in panties. 
> 
> Many thanks to Christina for leaving us delightful notes in the gdoc and in the group chat while we wrote this. You're a star!
> 
> Title from Nick Jonas' "Bacon", which is not actually a relatable song to David and Jake's relationship. The first line, however, is very applicable to this story.

It’s not snowing, which is nice. 

It hardly matters, since David doesn’t drive, but there’s always been something unnerving about watching snow swirl against the windshield of a car. Kiro had once told him that if he didn’t like it, he should move to Florida.

“I know someone else who would like that also,” KIro had said. David had hung up the phone on him.

The Uber drops him off at his doorstep and David pays the driver before climbing out and grabbing his gear bag from the trunk. The game had gone well, a win, at any rate, and the team had been in a good mood after. Robbie had promised to take him out for drinks tomorrow, citing, “Since it’s your birthday and all,” and though David was content with just staying in, it was hard to deny Robbie’s enthusiasm. It probably had something to do with how they didn’t have a game for another two days.

When David finally makes it up to his apartment, the first thing he notices is that the lights are on. The hanging lights over the island are turned on to maximum brightness and there’s a jacket slung over the back of one of the stools. When David glances down at the shoe rack, there’s a pair of sneakers that don’t belong to him. 

David leaves his bag in the alcove by the front door and gingerly walks through the apartment. He doesn’t like being surprised, and Jake’s thoughtfully left enough clues to let David know that he’s there, but David’s curious. He knows Jake has a game in two days as well, and it’s not exactly like Washington and Sunrise are close.

He nudges open the door to the bedroom and stops dead in his tracks. Here, the only light is from the bedside lamp, and it casts a soft glow around the room. It’s just bright enough to illuminate Jake’s carry-on, sitting on the ottoman in the corner, but David is more fixated on Jake, lying naked in his bed.

Or, almost naked. David closes his eyes and breathes in slowly before daring to look again. For a moment, David had thought that Jake was wearing a pair of tight, black briefs, which would have been a departure from the boxer-briefs he preferred. But upon closer inspection, David can make out a pattern, a daintiness. 

"What are you doing?" he asks. His voice sounds a little hoarse. The panties are black lace and they contrast so well with Jake's golden tanned skin. His mouth feels dry.

"It's your birthday," Jake replies, as if that explains anything about why he flew in and why he's in David's bed wearing nothing but... Panties. David is mortified. He can feel the warmth going up his neck, his cheeks burning, and his pants feel uncomfortably tight. He doesn't know what to do, what to say, but Jake solves that problem for him by standing up and closing the distance between them, greeting him with a kiss. "Happy birthday," he whispers into David's mouth.

David melts into the kiss, pressing forward until Jake takes a step back towards the bed. Before, all he had been thinking about had been the win, how it widened the gap in the standings between the Capitals and the second place Penguins, but now. Now all he can think of is getting his hands on Jake. Jake, who apparently flew out to Washington after his matinee game to get here in time to surprise David. Surprise him with panties.

David hesitates, however, unsure of what he wants to touch first, of where he should start. He leaves his hands on Jake’s hips, barely caresing the lace resting there, and closes his eyes. It’s easy to sink into the way Jake kisses him, hungry after spending two weeks apart. The Capitals had been in Sunrise before Christmas, but it still feels like it’s been too long since David’s had this: Jake's mouth on his and his own hands roaming over tanned, muscled skin. 

Idly, David wonders where Jake got the panties, or why. It’s not something they’ve brought up together, and he lets himself imagine Jake browsing through options online. Of buying them and bringing them here. He can see the images in his head so clearly: Jake, in his bed, erection straining the thin lace of the panties. He needs to touch that, feel Jake's cock through the fabric, but he feels shy, scared of showing too much. Once again, Jake makes the decision for him. Without breaking the kiss, he takes David's hand and moves it from his hip to his cock, moaning deeply as soon as David's fingers make contact with the head.

"Jake," David says, hesitating again. He pulls back enough that he can look at Jake's flushed face, the way the colour trails all the way down his chest. He resolutely doesn't let his eyes travel further; he’s not sure he’d be able to hold back a noise if he looked. 

"Please," is all Jake replies with. He opens his eyes to look back at David before pushing his hips forward into David's touch, moaning again.

"I didn't know - I didn't think - "

Jake kisses him again. "Some things are hard to ask for," he murmurs against David's lips. "I don't want you to feel paranoid, but you left your Google account open on my laptop at Christmas."

David instantly feels mortified, realizing what he's searched for since that visit. It’s been a long time since David’s felt paranoid about his search history, and he feels stupid for not being more careful, for not cleaning up after himself on Jake’s computer. He can remember looking them up because Jake had drunkenly called him on New Years and told him he was pretty. 

David's thought about panties enough to know that he'd maybe like to try them, but it's not something he'd feel comfortable with sharing, not even with Jake. But now Jake's gone and flipped the playing field, and the sight of him in black lace is almost too much. 

"Jake," he says again, moving his hand away from Jake's cock, but Jake grabs his wrist, squeezing tight. He pulls David to the bed and arranges them so that David's perched above him. Even though David has all the leverage, he can feel the way Jake's gripping his hips, tight enough to bruise.

David does look down then, to where Jake's blush spreads down his chest. There’s a smattering of dark blond hairs that mark a line starting at Jake's belly button before disappearing under the black lace, and David touches them carefully, pressing his hand flat against Jake’s belly.

There's some kind of pattern in the lace, David notices, thicker and darker threads forming flowers over the semi transparent fabric that barely covers Jake's dick. He’s still hard, still straining the fabric and there's a dark spot from where the wet head of Jake's dick rests.

It’s too much. There's little left to hide from Jake, so David gives in to his impulses and does what he has wanted to do since he first entered the room: he scoots down Jake’s body and bows his head, capturing Jack's cock in his mouth. He sucks over the fabric, tracing the pattern with his tongue. It elicits such a loud moan from Jake that makes David hopes his neighbours aren’t home.

"David," Jake moans, a hand reaching down to thread in David's hair. David can tell Jake's trying hard not to buck up into the feeling, and it makes something warm and fond flood his belly. Even now Jake is considerate, thinking of David first. 

David pulls back and surveys his handiwork. The lace is soaked now, where David had laved at the fabric, and the outline of Jake's cock is obvious. David runs a hand along Jake's thigh, feels when Jake kicks a heel into his low back.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Jake says hoarsely. 

It's a contrast that David hadn't noticed before, the way that Jake is splayed out on his bed in nothing but black lace panties and how David is still fully clothed. It seems like a parody of their personalities almost, David keeping his emotions bottled up while Jake wears his heart on his sleeve.

David is in no rush to get out of his clothes, but he's suddenly self-conscious, ironically, since Jake is the naked one and he doesn't seem ashamed of anything. 

But Jake has done so much for him, went through all the trouble of buying _panties_ , just for him. It's a thought that David pushes away quickly; he doesn't want to think too much about Jake getting caught buying them and people assuming things. Jake went to a lot of trouble to buy the panties and wear them, so David figures the least he can do is get naked for Jake.

"David?" Jake sounds unsure, now, and David realises he’s zoned out.

He doesn't answer, removes his jacket instead, shirt following suit while still straddling Jake's thighs, unable to stop looking at the shiny lace of the panties while he does so. Jake reaches for his pants but David pushes his hands away. He’s eager to get back to work and there’s something appealing about keeping this last piece of clothing on in contrast to Jake’s panties.

It's easy to lean down and bite marks into Jake's chest, leave bruises that Jake will be able to press on later. They mix in with the hockey bruises already mottling his skin, and despite his paranoia with his Google history, David feels confident that Jake won't be bugged about the hickeys; that no one will be able to discern them. 

"David, c'mon," Jake mumbles. He arches his hips up, trying to get some pressure on his cock, but David lifts his own hips so that Jake has nothing to press against. 

"I - " David starts, then stutters. "I just want. I want to look."

Jake smiles, seemingly pleased with himself despite his desperation.

David doesn’t know where to begin to look. He feels overwhelmed by Jake’s presence, by the panties, by the fact that Jake bought them and is wearing them.He caresses Jake's chest absentmindedly, skates his hands from Jake's nipples down to the hem of the panties.

Jake arches into the touch, a flash of the lace disappearing around the sides of his hips, and David realises that he hasn't seen everything the panties have to offer. He wonders if the back has a pattern too, if they fit Jake's ass or if they're a bit tight, not designed for a hockey player. 

"C - could you…?" He blushes, unable to voice his request.

"Anything," Jake whispers, when David leaves the sentence in the air. "Anything you want."

"Could you turn around?" He's still beet red, but he relaxes when Jake's perennial smile grows wider.

Jake puts his hands on David's hips and nudges him so there’s room for him to roll over. He turns in one swift movement and lays on his belly, legs spread slightly.

The back of the panties are solid and satiny under David's touch, but they fit Jake's ass well. The muscle is firm under David's hand as he runs a hand along Jake’s ass and down over his flank.

It makes him wonder, briefly, what he would look like in a pair of panties. If the black ones would look good on him too or if he should try something with colour.

He pulls at the back of the panties to take his mind off of himself, tugs the side away so that he can see Jake's hole. When he runs a finger over it, though, he's surprised to feel Jake's wet already.

"Did you - ?" He asks, and Jake moans. 

"Yeah, David, come on," Jake begs.

Once he looks closely, he sees a wet spot of lube at the back, something he hadn’t noticed before. Yet another thing Jake has done for him tonight: preparing himself, getting ready for David. Maybe laying in David’s bed with the panties on, stretching himself with one finger, then another -

That train of thought can only lead to finishing too early, so David focuses on what he has in front of him. He circles Jake's rim with one finger, tugging lightly at the rim to test the stretch. He presses in lightly, just the tip, and Jake moans.

"David. Please." He sounds out of breath, desperate. "Stop teasing."

One finger goes in easy but Jake hisses when David adds another finger. He bucks his hips, urging David to carry on. So David does, slowly, carefully, but never stopping.

It's only a couple more minutes before David adds a third finger. Jake's whining steadily by now, asking David for more, more, always more. 

David hesitates though. "Jake," he says, stilling his fingers. "Can you leave them on?" 

"What?" Jake asks, gasping and pushing his hips back. 

It's embarrassing to ask for it again but David inhales slowly and says, "When I fuck you. Can you leave them on?"

Jake moans in response, back arching under David's watchful gaze. "Yeah, yes," he murmurs. "Fuck, that's so hot."

David has to agree. He had entertained the idea, looked up some things, but Jake is better than anything he’s seen online, all tanned skin under David's paler hands, responsive, and so pretty David can't believe he’s the one who’s got the pretty boy nickname.

David removes his fingers and Jack whines at the lack of contact. David shushes him and then says, "We need condoms."

"No," Jake says, voice muffled by the pillow. He looks back at David. "It’s okay."

David stills. They haven't really talked about this yet. He knows they’re both clean, and he knows Jake hasn't slept with anyone else since his last girlfriend. And David - He hasn't slept with anyone else. Period. 

The amount of trust Jake is putting on him right now is overwhelming but Jake seems to want this. David won't say it out loud, but he’s willing to do a lot of things to make Jake happy, and it's not like fucking Jake bare would be a hardship.

Jake is still looking at him, eyes wide and lower lip caught between his teeth. He looks anxious, nervous, like David might deny him this, so David says,"Okay. If you are sure."

The expression on Jake’s face eases into a soft smile. He leans up and catches David’s mouth in a slow kiss and murmurs, "I am."

"Okay," David repeats. He reaches for the bedside table drawer, where he keeps lube and condoms, but notices that the bottle is already on the table. Jake probably left it there after he prepared himself.

David grabs the bottle and doesn't waste any time after that, fumbles through undoing his pants. He pushes away the thought that he’s messing up his trousers with the lube on his hand from fingering Jake, and frees his cock.

Sliding into Jake is easy, even with the panties. It feels familiar, like even after all the time and distance apart, they can still fit together perfectly. David may never get over it.

Below him, Jake groans into the pillow, angling his hips up and silently demanding more. He whines when David pulls back, sighs when he thrusts back in, and for the first time, David realizes that he might not be the only one who is desperate to have this. That maybe Jake is feeling it too.

If their roles were reversed - David shudders and punches his hips in a little harder than necessary at that thought - Jake would be muttering filthy words and encouragements to David. He'd tell David how pretty he looked and David wouldn't mind. He'd tell David he was doing so well, felt perfect, and it would just turn David on more. But David has always been quiet during sex, can't make himself offer up the same words as Jake would, and that bothers him. Jake obviously needs something else, but David doesn't know what to give him.

On another particularly hard thrust, Jake cries out again and David can't help but lean over him. His forearms come down to brace on either side of Jake's shoulders and it's then that Jake shifts, his hands untangling themselves from the sheets to reach for David and link their fingers together. 

"David," Jake practically sobs, and David tightens his grip on Jake's hand.

Without letting go, David uses his other hand to reach under Jake, to find the place where Jake’s cock is still trapped under the soft lace. It feels heavy and hot in his hand when he finally frees it, tucking the elastic band behind Jake’s balls. He pumps it once experimentally, trying to find a rhythm that works between his thrusts and jerking Jake off. 

Jake becomes more vocal, after that, moans and grunts, somewhat muffled by the pillow, mixed with sounds David would be pressed to say are real words. He feels a surge of pride at the idea that he’s the one to render Jake unable to form coherent sentences, that it’s not only him who gets stupid because of their relationship. 

He keeps pumping, pre-come barely easing the way, friction maybe too much, but he doesn’t think Jake is complaining. He gets a confirmation when he feels Jake clenching down on his cock, and just like that, Jake comes with a hoarse moan. David can feel Jake’s come covering his hand, warm and sticky, and his hips stutter a little as Jake pulses around him.

David almost slips out when Jake’s arms give out , only the tip of his cock remaining inside as Jake collapses, hissing when his spent cock rubs against the bed. He’s not sure how to proceed; though he never protests, David knows Jake doesn’t always like being fucked after he’s come, over-sensitive and too much stimulation.

Jake seems to notice David’s hesitation, which says a lot about how well he has gotten to know David: that even face down in a bed, in a post-orgasm haze, he’s still able to read David.

“Go on,” he groans, bucking his hips slightly, barely able to move, but enough to show David what he wants.

David has almost no leverage now, one hand gripping hard at Jake’s, the other trapped under him, but he manages a hard thrust, pulling almost fully out before pushing back in.

As David starts up a steady rhythm again, he manages to punch a fucked out noise from Jake on every thrust: a low groan that Jake can't seem to help but make. It sounds almost wounded, but Jake just squeezes his hand tighter and says, "C'mon, David." 

David keeps his eyes on the black satin of the panties as he keeps pushing in. The fabric is so soft, a contrast to the lace in the front that must feel torturous to Jake's spent dick. The imagery is almost too much, a sensory overload, and David can't help the tiny whine that escapes his lips.

"Yeah, David," Jake gasps, encouraging even while overstimulated. "Want you to come. Want you to feel so good. Come on, come on." 

David only has a second to decide what he wants, but the black fabric stretched over Jake's ass seems to taunt him. Dare him. Could he ever wear something like that? An image flashes across David's mind: their roles reversed, David spread out on the bed in black lace while Jake hovers above them. They've never switched before, David's never let them, but he suddenly wants to know what it would be like if they did.

He pulls out of Jake, ignores the pitiful whine Jake makes, and pumps his dick. It all seems too much, the fantasy in his head and the reality in front of him, and it only takes two more twists of his wrist before David is coming all over Jake's ass, the panties ruined.

David has to make an effort not to collapse on top of Jake, and he extracts his hand from where it's still trapped under Jake's belly before falling on the bed next to him. He's sweating; his fingers sticky with it. Or maybe it's Jake's sweat. Regardless, David doesn't want to let go, not after something this intense. Not ever, probably. It's not sensible, thinking like that, but his mind is somewhat hazy post-orgasm, so he doesn't push away the thought of holding Jake's hand all the time. He braces for the surge of fear he usually feels when he thinks about being out, but it doesn't come. Not right now.

He turns to look at Jake, who hasn't moved at all since David came. His eyes are closed, but David can tell by the way he breathes that he's not sleeping, not yet at least. In two weeks, his hair has gotten long again, and his sweaty bangs are sticking to his forehead. David prefers when Jake’s hair is shorter, but Jake looks so content at the moment that it’s hard not to feel anything but fondness towards him.

“You came on my panties,” Jake mumbles He’s not asleep, but he doesn’t open his eyes. David blushes furiously, the realization of what he’s done finally hitting him. He fucked Jake, while he was wearing only panties, and then came all over Jake's ass. 

David swallows, a knot beginning to form in his throat. “I - I'm sorry.”

Jake does open his eyes at that. He looks vaguely mystified as he says, “Don't be. That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. I wish I could see it, but I'd have to move too much.”

David takes a peak then, eyes the white lines of comes in stark contrast over the black fabric. He blushes even more, knowing he did that, and that Jake enjoyed it. 

For a moment, David sees himself again, spread on the bed, wearing only a pair of panties. He can picture Jake jerking off over him, striping him with come. Maybe he’d have a black pair, like Jake’s; maybe the same pair ...

He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. Jake is still looking at him, intense, even through half-lidded, sleepy eyes. 

"You didn't have to do that," David says. He finally gets his pants off, wriggling out of them slowly, and lets them fall off the side of the bed. Normally, he'd hate leaving his clothes on the floor, but this is maybe the first time that he's had sex and not removed all his clothes first. As is, his pants are a wreck, and David dreads taking them to the dry cleaners. Maybe he can just throw them out.

"Sure I did," Jake says around a yawn. He sits up finally and shimmies out of the panties, tossing them expertly into David's laundry hamper in the corner. Jake will have to remember to grab them before he leaves, but it’s a heady thought of Jake sharing his laundry basket so casually. Like how they did in Toronto. David can't help but blush. "Happy birthday."

Jake leans forward and presses a kiss to David's cheek, lets David redirect him for a kiss on the mouth. It's easy, languid, and David lets himself melt back into the bed as Jake rearranges them to his liking.

"When do you have to be back?" David asks tiredly. It feels good to have Jake's arm draped over his stomach, his breath warm on the back of David's neck.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” The answer is soft, whispered; David can tell Jake is almost asleep. Jake presses his face against David’s neck, and David can feel him breathing in, deep, Jake’s chest rising and falling where he’s pressed against David.

“What time is your flight?”

Jake mumbles something that could be “late morning”, but it mostly just sounds like a grunt. David relaxes into Jake’s embrace. He has tomorrow morning free too, and the prospect of waking up with Jake always makes him feel warm. Soft. 

He wonders if he should shower, but it would be useless to shower and then go back to bed with Jake. In the end, David just manages to manhandle Jake under the covers. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep too, the exhaustion of the game and the sex finally washing over him.

 

 

He wakes up a few hours later, feeling too hot. Jake is completely draped over him, still naked, and giving off warmth like a furnace under the blankets. He can’t move, not without maybe waking Jake up, but he can’t fall back asleep either. 

His mind wanders, taking him back to Jake on his bed; to the fabric, the flower pattern of the panties and the feel of it all under his hands. In his mouth. The feeling of the seam pressing at his cock while he fucked Jake … 

It’s not a big leap from there to imagine how his dick would feel inside a pair of panties.

"it's too early to be awake," Jake mumbles. He seems to have a very accurate radar for when David is awake. 

"You have to leave soon," David reminds him, and Jake groans but rolls over diligently. 

They shower together for a change and then David offers Jake some cereal because they don't have time to cook anything else. 

"So," Jake says, around a mouthful of cheerios. "Last night was good?"

David blushes. "Uh, yeah," he says, ducking his head. He wants to bring up that he'd like to try some panties too, but it feels. Embarrassing. Even after the night before. 

"Good," Jake says. "I liked it too. We should do it again sometime."

David chokes on his coffee. "Oh," he says faintly, watching a smirk slowly creep into Jake's face. "Or ..."

"Or what?" Jake asks when David doesn't immediately respond. 

David could say “nothing”, or “never mind”, and Jake would let it drop, would never press him for more, but David feels like he has to say this. If he can't say these kinds of things to Jake, who could he say them to?

"Or. Or we could. Switch it up?"

David looks down, ashamed, but when Jake doesn’t say anything, he looks up again. What curls his lips now is not a smirk; it’s a full on smile, so bright it almost hurts to look at. Jake seems pleased. Not with himself, just pleased in general. With life. With David. 

“We can do that,” Jake says, finally. “If you’re sure.” 

“I am.” Now that he’s said it, David can’t take it back. He’s burning all over, both with shame and with lust at the idea.

Jake reaches over the breakfast bar, to press a hand to David’s cheek, something David didn’t think people actually did outside of films until he met Jake. His hand feels cool against David’s burning skin.

“Do you need help buying them? I know you’ve looked up some stuff already, but … I’d like to help.” Jake is blushing faintly too, now.

David thinks about it, tilting his head into Jake’s touch. The idea of Jake helping makes him nervous. He wants to do this, knows he has done, and will be doing, things far more embarrassing that picking out lingerie with Jake. But at the same time … David doesn’t think he can sit in front of a laptop and search this with Jake looking at him.

Another idea comes to mind, and somehow, it’s both less embarrassing and more. It makes him feel warm again.

“Could you - ? Would you choose them for me?” he asks, finally.

Jake grins, huge and wide, and leans in to kiss David. “I - yeah. Okay. Yeah,” he mumbles against David’s mouth. It’s not a great kiss, Jake smiling too much for it to be anything but awkward, but David doesn’t mind. He’s still embarrassed, but Jake’s enthusiasm helps soothe the burn of it. 

“I’ll have some sent to you,” Jake says, cleaning up their breakfast things. He has to leave soon, David knows, but Jake doesn’t seem focused at all, clearly thinking ahead to picking out - picking out panties for him. “Do you have any preferences? Colours? Lace?”

David’s face heats up even more. “Jake,” he says, but Jake shoots him an amused look.

“You can’t tell me you’d rather have this conversation over text. Or FaceTime.”

David feels like if he blushes anymore his entire head will burst into flames. Maybe that would be preferable to this conversation.

“I like the black,” he whispers, and Jake grins, coming back to sit next to David and lacing their fingers together. “But. Uh. Maybe red?”

Jake groans. “Do you want me to pop a boner every time I see you in your jersey?” 

“Oh my god,” David mumbles, burying his face Jake’s shoulder. “Jake.”

“It’s okay,” Jake amends, kissing David’s temple. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes. David has nothing else to say. He has too many things on his mind right now: memories of last night flooding his brain, and visions of the future. Of red panties and Jake over him.

David pictures Jake on the ice, in Washington, blushing at seeing him in his home uniform. He doesn’t really want to mess with Jake’s game; he would never do that on purpose. But just the idea of being in Jake’s mind like that, even when they play … He can’t deny it’s nice. He smiles, tucking himself further into Jake’s side.

The moment can’t last forever, though. Jake isn’t saying anything, but David knows they’re working against the clock.

“You have to leave now if you want to make it to the airport on time.”

Jake says something into David’s hair that just sounds like “mhmm”. David stands up abruptly, disentangling himself from Jake. He won’t be the reason Jake misses his flight, but Jake looks at him like a kicked puppy, all big sad eyes and A _pout_. It’s not fair.

“Come on, Jake. Would you really let your team to play without you?”

Reluctantly, Jake stands. It takes him about five minutes to collect his things: the small bag he packed just for the night, the panties retrieved from David’s laundry hamper and placed in a small plastic bag. For a second, David thought Jake had forgotten about them, that he would leave the panties here, but Jake had picked them up gingerly and kept them.

“You took the panties,” David says, when they are at the door, unable to stop himself.

“I have plans for those,” Jake replies, with a smile. 

David feels something ugly curl in his belly, though, at the idea of Jake needing those panties in Sunrise, at what plans he may have with them. It must be written all over his face, how he feels, because Jake tugs him into a hug and runs his hand over David’s hair, still damp from the shower.

“They all involve you,” Jake whispers, before kissing David again, almost chaste. David relaxes into it easily. Jake deepens the kiss then, running his tongue over David’s teeth, a lingering goodbye in every movement of his lips. 

David wonders if he should go with Jake to the airport, but he doesn’t think he can do a goodbye without this: without touching or kissing him.

It takes another ten minutes before Jake finally leaves, lips red and hair messed. As he closes the door behind Jake, David hopes it’s not too obvious that Jake had just been kissing someone, wonders if anyone could make the connection between Jake being in Washington and David’s birthday. He pushes the thoughts aside, and goes about his daily routine. There’s no point in preemptively worrying about it.

It’s not until later that night, when he gets the text from Jake.

It’s a picture. It’s hard to tell if it’s really Jake, since his face isn’t really visible, but David knows those abs, knows those thighs, and knows those panties. He got acquainted with them just last night. He knows the dick inside those panties too, and knows the hand wrapped around it.

_told u i had plns ;)_

David deletes the picture immediately, making sure it’s disappeared completely from his phone, and texts Jake to do the same. 

Then goes to jerk off.

 

 

Over the next couple weeks, Jake sends him various links to pairs of panties. David dutifully looks at them all and deletes the messages, contemplates fabrics and designs. He narrows it down to three and tells Jake he can make the final decision. Jake sends back a smiling emoji in response.

David forgets about it, or forgets as much as he can when the subject is men’s lace panties. He goes out for lunch with Oleg and plays video games with Robbie and texts Kiro. There’s always hockey to play, and the Caps are sitting in a comfortable playoff berth. Things are pretty good.

The package comes in the mail a week before the start of March. It’s a small, flat parcel, and David isn’t entirely sure what it is, no return address that gives away any clues. He hasn’t ordered anything, so he’s curious when he pulls out the scissors and cuts through the packaging.

The panties are red, just like David had suggested, and lacy all the way around, like he had wanted. The fabric doesn’t feel too rough against his skin, but he wonders what it will feel like when he’s wearing it. The thought makes him blush.

It’s an off-day for both of them, so David pulls out his phone and calls Jake. It doesn’t surprise him when Jake answers on the second ring, sounding as cheerful as ever.

“It came today,” David says, still eyeing the panties in his hand.

Jake makes a pleased noise. “Oh, good,” he says. “Do you like them? They’re one of the ones you suggested but, you know, they always look different online than they do in person - “

“I really like them,” David cuts in. He can feel himself getting hard already, thinking about wearing them. About wearing them for Jake. “Jake, I - “

Jake hums. “Are you going to try them on?”

David swallows. “Okay,” he says quietly, and stumbles towards the bedroom, his head spinning a little.

David puts the phone on speaker, leaves it on the bed while he changes out of his pyjamas. He hesitates when he’s naked, looking at the panties laid on the bed next to the phone. Jake is still talking, saying something about his team while he waits for David, maybe trying to help David relax. But David isn’t really listening, just offers some forms of agreement from time to time.

He’s actually trying to figure out what he wants to do, what Jake wants him to do. Only two things come to mind, each very appaling: on the one hand, he could wear them and just tell Jake about it. He already has Jake on the phone, but David doesn’t think he’d be able to just … describe to Jake what he looks like, and make it sound good. He’s mortified just for having thought of it. 

Or he could … take a picture. Like Jake did. It’s an appealing idea, easy to do, but David can’t help Imagine what would happen if the picture was leaked. It makes him feel dizzy, ill, and David can’t help but notice his breath coming shorter. He tries to get it under control, but he’s unable to stop himself from hyperventilating.

Jake’s voice is still coming from the phone, telling David about the Panthers’ last road trip, which had taken them to Canada. David focuses on Jake’s voice, his funny stories. He can picture Jake’s face just by the tone of his voice, his smile. David starts relaxing.

He knows Jake. He trusts him now, after all this time. While he listens to Jake, feeling calmer, a third option occurs to him.

He decides then, puts on the panties, revelling on the feeling of the lace against his skin, the way they hug his ass and cover his cock. It’s starting to harden, just from the contact, and David waits for Jake to finish his story about some prank or another before asking, “Do you have time to Skype?”

Jake pauses. “Are you wearing them?” he asks. His voice has gone a little hoarse, David notes.

“I - yeah,” David stutters. “Do you want to see?”

Jake laughs, a short breathless sound. “Yeah, of course I do,” he says. “See you in a minute.” He hangs up, more abruptly than David had expected, and it takes David a moment to before he moves to grab his laptop. It boots up quickly and David watches Jake’s availability change from offline to busy. David hardly lets himself think about it before he presses the call button.

When Jake answers the call, his eyes go wide. He’s not fully dressed, not like how David had been when Jake had been here, but he’s shirtless and his sweatpants are sitting low on his hips.

“Oh my god, David,” he chokes out, leaning closer to the screen, as if it will eliminate some of the distance between them. 

Jake’s reaction gets David fully hard, his dick straining against the lacy material of the panties. It makes him sigh, the noise escaping his lips before he can help it. 

“Fuck, you look so good. You look so hot. Oh my god, why am I not there?”

David hums, rubs himself over the fabric. “What - ? What would you do? If you were here?” The question comes out haltingly, like everything does during sex, but David feels. Oddly confident. Jake’s hard as well, his eyes wide and eager, and David can’t help but feel pleased. He did that. He got Jake there, and over Skype too.

“Oh fuck,” Jake mutters, and when David glances back at the screen Jake’s got his pants down around his thighs, his cock hard and leaking as he fists it slowly. “David - “

“Tell me,” David orders, tipping his head back against the pillows.

He can’t see Jake anymore but he can hear how Jake pants harshly. “I’d - oh. I’d kiss you everywhere. You don’t even know how good you look in those, do you?” Jake says breathlessly. “Maybe suck you off through the fabric. I’d bet you’d like that.”

The visual is heady, the idea of Jake between his legs, staring up at him from under his lashes. David bucks his hips into his hand before he can stop himself, the movement jostling the computer a bit. 

“Oh,” Jake moans.

For the first time since David opened Skype, he wishes Jake were here. He always wants Jake around, did even he didn’t want to feel like that, when it literally hurt, but he feels it acutely now. The panties make him feel pretty in the way that Jake has always told him he is, and David misses the hot, heavy weight of Jake in his bed. Of Jake over him …

“Jake?” David asks. He rubs the head of his cock through the fabric and his breath stutters out of him. “Would you - ?”

“Yeah?” Jake asks when David doesn’t continue right away. His hand has stilled on his dick, but he looks wrecked already, hair plastered to his forehead and muscles straining. David wants to see that above him.

“Would you fuck me? If you were here?”

“Oh my god,” Jake says. His eyes slam shut and his head tips back. David can see the way he’s gripping the base of his dick hard, like he doesn’t want to come just yet. Like David asking to get fucked is almost too much.

They’ve never switched; David has never wanted to. Until now. Now he wants to feel Jake over him, in him. He doesn’t doubt that Jake could fuck him into the mattress, but he also knows that Jake would be tender, loving. He’d be gentle, and he’d smile a lot, and oh. David’s close.

“God, yes,” Jake moans more than says, stroking himself slowly, his eyes never leaving a point under the camera where David must appear on his screen. “Yeah, fuck, anything you want. I would - I would be so good to you ... Like you have been to me.”

David’s breath stutters at Jake’s admission. He knows he’s been difficult, less easy-going than some of Jake’s other lovers, he’s sure. Hearing Jake admit that David’s been good to him - it’s a lot.

“The way you look right now … There are so many things I want to do to you. You look so pretty for me.” Jake keeps talking in half-finished sentences, and David has a feeling he should feel self-conscious about the way Jake praises him, his body. About being called pretty, the way he used to be. He even tries recalling that feeling, the fear that came with that word in other people’s mouth when talking about him, but he can’t. All he feels is warmth, pooling low in his stomach at Jake’s breathless voice, and the lust and the want he hears in Jake’s words.

Jake starts jerking off faster and David can’t help putting his hand inside the panties, stops teasing himself in favour of working his dick hard. It feels impossible to hold himself back when he has Jake in front of him, groaning and telling him how good it would be. His mind is running wild with a thousand possibilities and scenarios: of being pinned down and held, blanketed by Jake’s body. The sensation of the lace caressing his skin with every movement feels new, and David can’t help but moan at the feeling.

He wants to last, but everything is too much. He cups his balls through the fabric with one hand and spreads the precome around his dick with the other, easing the way. He continues down his leg, caressing his inner thigh, going lower, until can reach and press lightly a finger against his rim, through the fabric. 

The slight pressure, combined with Jake’s gasp in response to what he sees, is enough to send David over the edge. He comes without making a sound, his mouth wide open and his head tossed back against the pillows. He closes his eyes.

“Oh my god,” David hears Jake say. He’s shaking a little, but he turns his head enough to see the laptop screen. Jake’s got his head tipped back, the long expanse of his throat flushed as he works his dick. “David - “

“Yeah, Jake, come on,” David says, breathless, and he watches as Jake spills into his hand, his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut. It’s pretty terrible looking, all things considered, but David doesn’t mind. 

“Oh my god,” Jake repeats, a few moments later, coming down from his orgasm. David watches him clean up his hand and stomach with a tissue before Jake settles in closer to his laptop. “That was amazing.”

David’s still messy, still has the panties on, and he blushes as Jake clearly takes him in. He leaves the laptop on the bed while he goes into the washroom to clean himself off. In the stark light of the bathroom, he looks. Pretty. He can see now what Jake was talking about, what everyone has always whispered about him for years. His hair is disheveled and his skin is pink, but the panties make him look dainty and feminine while also highlighting his muscles, his abs. The things that make him distinctly male.

“You didn’t shower, did you?” Jake asks when David settles back onto the bed, making the laptop shake a little.

“No,” David says. “Why? Should I have?”

Jake laughs. “No, no,” he says. “Just. You always shower after.”

It’s true. David often feels like he needs the time in the shower to pull himself back together, but he feels different today. Like he doesn’t need to.

“Did you - ?” Jake starts, then pauses. He’s visibly nervous, and David hates that he can make Jake feel this way, like he can’t ask David for things in case it might scare him away.

“Did I what?” he asks gently.

Jake’s face flushes and he coughs lightly. “Uh. Did you mean what you said, earlier?” he asks. “About me fucking you?”

“Oh,” David says. He can feel his face flushing now too, but he thinks back to his orgasm, how just pressing against his hole had gotten him there. He can’t imagine what it would be like to have Jake inside of him, filling him up. “Yeah. I - yeah. If you’d want to.”

Jake flops back against the pillows. “You’re killing me,” he mutters, scrubbing a hand over his face. “And we’ll have to wait till the offseason now too. Ugh.”

David can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face as Jake grumbles about it being the middle of the season still. They’re both going on playoff pushes, both hoping to win the Cup, but for the first time David actually feels - excited about the summer. Having no hockey used to be the worst part of the year but maybe. Maybe now, no hockey with Jake could be okay. 

Maybe it could be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find Cricket at [Twitter](http://twitter.com/lilcrickee) and [Tumblr](http://lilcrickee.tumblr.com). 
> 
> You can find Ana at [Tumblr](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
